it could be weird but i think i'm into it
by archivisms
Summary: Wally, Hartley, and Evan play Truth or Dare. Everybody wins!


"I propose a challenge," said Evan, grinning like a great big cat who just caught a _particularly _tasty bird. "I propose we break into every house in the neighborhood but just take their lamps." Wally leaned back, crossing his arms.

"That's too easy. I bet you twenty bucks I'd win." He looked smug. Superspeed was most certainly a boon when it came to winning bets, but Evan had counted on that, and his grin widened.

"Oh, you motherfucker," Wally said appreciatively. "How about this; since you and Hartley are actual fucking theives, I get to use my superspeed only if I have acquired the lamp or am about to get caught?"

Hartley laughed. "Gunning for an advantage, huh?"

"Hell yes I am. I have never done a single crime in my life. You both have done crime. I have a clear disadvantage." Evan scoffed.

"You must have done _something_," he said. "No one's that good."

Wally shrugged, a light flush starting on his cheeks. "Nope, nothing, I swear."

"You've never stolen a pack of gum from the supermarket or anything like that," asked Hartley, genuinely curious. Wally shook his head. He'd thought about it before, but he always started coming up with scenarios as to how the police would find out he did it and put him in jail. He was a pretty stressed child, but he'd never stolen anything!

"What about underage drinking?" Evan shot Hartley a quizzical look.

"Hart, everyone's done that."

"What? I'm still curious."

Wally thought for a moment. "I've had communion wine, and I once took a sip of my mother's wine thinking it was juice, do those count?"

"Wait, _communion wine?_" Evan sounded almost unbelieveing of him, and Wally glanced away awkwardly.

"I mean, yeah, my extended family was hardcore Irish Catholic." A slight pause. "We're getting off topic." Wally really didn't feel like talking about his family right now.

"Fine, fine." Evan flapped a hand at him dismissively. "Wally, truth or dare?"

"Knowing you," scoffed Wally without malice, "I pick truth."

"Who's Perdita? And why does she have two crown emojis next to her name in your phone?" Evan held up Wally's phone with a grin, lockscreen showing two texts from the girl. Hartley giggled as Wally flushed, reaching for the phone, which Evan held above his head.

"Give that back!" Wally snapped petulantly, flickering as he used his powers to scale Evan in the blink of an eye and snatch his phone back, before sitting down with a huff.

"You didn't answer the question," sing-songed Hartley, bumping shoulders with Wally.

"Perdita," Wally paused for emphasis, a smile spreading across his face. "Is the princess of Vlatava."

Evan gasped. "No shit, really?" Wally nodded.

"I delivered her a heart when she needed a transplant, helped her stop Count Vertigo from taking the throne, and got proof that he wanted to get it through treason. So we stayed in touch!" Perdita was really sweet. Once she was able, she'd given Wally a super-tight hug and slipped a piece of paper with her number and a little doodle of a smiley face on it into his pocket. The two had stayed in contact, texting whenever they could.

Hartley laughed quietly. "Only you, Walls, only you." Wally flushed again, grinning at the sort-of compliment. "My turn. Evan, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Evan said, sitting back on the floor.

Hartley paused, clearly not expecting Evan to say truth. Evan was decidedly _not_ a "truth" kinda guy. After mulling it over for a moment, Hartley said, "Who was your first kiss?" The most stereotypical truth-or-dare question. Nice going Hart.

Evan buried his face in his hands. "Never had one." he mumbled.

Hartley grinned, and Wally blanched at the oh-so-familiar smugness of the smile. Oh no. He knew _exactly _what Hartley was going to say. "Wally, I dare you to kiss Evan."

Got it in one.

Wally shot a glare at Hartley, but turned to Evan nonetheless.

"May I?" Evan nodded, head still in his hands, looking embarrassed as all hell. Wally guessed that this was probably _not_ how he expected his day to go.

Wally gently pulled Evan's hands away from his face, giggling awkwardly. Cupping Evan's face with one hand, he leaned in, pressing his lips to Evan's in one moment. Evan's lips were warm, Wally noticed, and soft too. He felt Evan lean into the kiss, looping an arm around him in an almost instinctual gesture, and Wally didn't mind.

After a moment, they both pulled back. Evan was flushed from ear to ear, and Wally could feel how warm his own face was, and how it was practically about to split with how wide he was grinning. Damn, Evan was a good kisser.

Evan shot a faux-glare at Hartley. "Fine, Hart, I dare you to kiss Flasher." Wally shot him a glare at the nickname, but Hartley shrugged, then gestured at Wally.

"Up," Hartley said, standing. What was he planning? Wally stood tentatively, walking over to where Hartley grinned maniacally at him.

"What are you-" Wally started to say, but he was cut off when Hartley pulled him into a passionate kiss, dipping him like Wally was an elegant lady from an old black-and-white romance movie. Wally lifted one of his legs dramatically, and very nearly missed a kiss once again lasted a few seconds longer than necessary, but Wally didn't care.

Hartley finally stood him back upright, and wally felt lightheaded, almost dizzy.

"Wow." Wally fixed his hair as he sat back down, absolutely flustered and probably just as bright crimson as Hartley and Evan were.

Wally stared at them for a moment, looking at their own mussed-up hair, pink lips, and beet-red faces, before he burst into uncontrollable giggles at the sheer absurdity of the situation.

"Now-" Wally was doing his very best to stop laughing, and he could tell that the others were struggling to contain their own. "Now it's your turn."

"Fine," huffed Evan, quickly cupping Hartley's face with his hands and smooching him.

"That was a pretty sad kiss," commented Wally, with a smug smirk. "I know you can both kiss better than that."

Wally wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at them, which made them both blush a brighter tomato red.

"Shut up," said Hartley without malice, before he turned, and gave Evan a real kiss.


End file.
